


Хлебные крошки

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Цикл "Калеки" [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Боль можно перебить — болью





	

**Author's Note:**

> //Цикл "Калеки" (2/4)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> — Сharacter study;  
> — Селфхарм, упоминание каннибализма.
> 
> Написано для команды «fandom Deus Ex: Human Revolution» на Фандомную Битву-2016

Его считают чудовищем.  
Его кормят, поят, следят, чтобы не нанёс себе вреда, приносят таблетки, уносят подносы с мягкими стаканами, которые нельзя разодрать на пластиковые стружки или разломать на режущие осколки.  
На нём нет ремней и фиксаторов. Ему разрешают выходить в сад, где высокая ограда по периметру, электричество, сырая после дождя земля и иногда бывают птицы. Воробьи, кто же ещё.  
Для них он бережёт хлебные крошки.  
Его считают гением — и выжимают из его мозга всё, что не дожали тогда.  
Ему дают расчёты, конвоируют в лабораторию — единственную на весь больничный комплекс, забирают его записи, подсовывают новые расчёты от глупых молоденьких учёных, пытающихся обогнать время.  
Он читает, правит, быстро устаёт, чувствуя, как опухают веки.  
Когда хозяевам места, в котором его держат, кажется, что он недостаточно хорошо занимается тем, чего от него хотят, ему перестают приносить лекарство. Он получает еду, как в фешенебельном ресторане, питьё, сладости, хрустящие французские хлебцы — и ни одной таблетки, чтобы унять боль.  
Нога становится спицей, потом бревном, потом деревом, потом боль разрывает железные крепы фиксатора, ширится и заполняет стены, пол, потолок.  
Он сидит над бумагами и грызёт костяшки пальцев, кусает сгибы, чтобы не кричать.  
Умные девочки, умные мальчики, им нужно так мало, так много, хватает подсказки, чтобы вытащить телегу из колдобины, не хватает гениальности — чтобы промчать весь путь до конца одним махом. Они едут-едут, потом падают, младенцы, которым нужны ползунки, ходунки, костыли, чтобы встать и идти дальше.  
Дэрроу впивается зубами в костяшки, боль разрастается побегами, ростками, оплетает корнями голову.  
Воробьи уже узнают его неровные шаги.  
Он рассыпает им крошки, похожие на звёзды, желтовато-белые, лёгкие, мелкие звёзды.  
Под мышкой папка с записями. Проект «Химера» и Меган Рид опять застопорились, и он разбирает цепочки заключений и формул, с которыми не может справиться маленькая самоуверенная отличница.  
За спиной конвоиры с автоматами.  
Безумца — охраняют от общества.  
Общество — защищают от чудовища.  
Тюремное заключение, комфортная клетка.  
Он помнит, с кем ему было легко.  
Никому нет дела, кто за прутьями — учёный, гений, монстр или живой человек.  
Вокруг мягкая трава, нет веток, нет гальки, чистый песок, ограда, стерильный простор для выгула мозга-нужного-для.  
Он заперт здесь до конца дней.  
И конец этот отодвинут от него как можно дальше.  
Он ходит по комнате, ходит по комнате, сминает листы. А воробьи слетаются к скамейке мгновенно. Белые крошки, щебет и пёрышки — и ничьих пустых глазниц.  
Мёртвые тела, изуродованные тела, размозженные головы, изорванные клочьями почерневшие губы — мясо нежное, тонкое; легко впиться в лицо, обгладывая раззявленный в крике рот, обжигаясь горячей кровью и пробуя дальше и дёсны, и хрящик носа, и сочный вкус глазных яблок.  
Склера на зубах лопается, как виноградная кожица, а дальше — как...  
Хью останавливается. Он никого не ел, не пробовал, не разгрызал вырванный из горла кадык. Только — видел: пиршество и выдавленные глаза; только — слышал: хрип и вой, и чавканье; только заставил — переключив сигнал, — сойти с ума.  
Уборщиц и техников, учёных и спортсменов, врачей и пациентов, солдат, инженеров, музыкантов, пилотов, водителей такси, учителей в школах, студентов на лекциях, шеф-поваров в ресторанах, соседей на лестничной площадке...  
На костяшках ссадины от зубов, Хью кусает себя за запястья. Боль вымещает боль — но слабо.  
Разговаривает с тенью — не наяву, по памяти.  
Если бы не я — то кто, Дэвид?  
Если бы они — то что тогда, скажи?  
Быть под властью чудовищ — или стать чудовищами самим?  
Призрак молчит, не уходит, сливаясь со стенами.  
Они бы сделали нас всех покорными.  
Стирали бы память.  
Посылали на смерть — и мы шли, даже не зная, что это не наше желание. Счастливые и кроткие.  
Мой друг, сигнал ведь всё тот же. Я просто сделал их тихий ад — громким.  
Мой друг, прерви монолог...  
Мой друг, возрази!..  
Света нет, тени нет, от боли не видно ни зги, нога как полено в растопленной печи, и нет — лекарства.  
Дэрроу не смотрит на собственные руки, боится их увидеть. Костяшки, фаланги, запястья. Изглоданные мукой и отчаянием.  
Нашаривает ручку. Ощупывает гладкий шариковый стержень. Втыкает с размаху — между большим и указательным пальцем, в натянутую кожу.  
Протыкает тяжело и упорно — как плотную крепкую плёнку.  
И снова, и снова, боль перекрывая болью.  
Кровь медленно пропитывает отчёты — рассудительных мальчиков, смышлёных девочек, здесь не сходится, там не получается, а дай нам подсказку, ублюдок и гений.  
Чудовище в клетке.  
Но кто — за барьером?  
На подносе хрустящий хлеб, джем, нарзан и — таблетки.  
У него трясётся рука, когда он их запивает одну за другой.  
Однажды он сдастся — измученный и покорный — сразу. Лишь бы таблетки никогда не пропадали с подноса, и не превращалась нога в спицу, в полено, в агонию — и не молчала в углу тень, и губы не помнили вкус ладоней, изгрызенных в кровь.  
Воробьи слетаются прыткой стайкой. Самый смелый скачет по железным скобам, закрепившим правое колено человека.  
Старик не обидит, знает воробей, он заботится о маленьких птицах и всегда преломляет с ними хлеб.  
Крошки в ладони как белые звёзды, собранные титаном в горсть — и падают на песок щедрым угощением.


End file.
